Redwall's Nightmare:plot, character profiles, Note
by Ruukah
Summary: Oogie has returned,and while escaping Jack skellington he end's up in the Redwall world though a tree North of the holiday tree's. Now joined with Belkin deadclaw and his horde, It's up to Redwall's Warrior, a Soon-to-be Badger lord and Jack Skellington..
1. Chapter 1

Ok..First of all, I do Not Own the Nightmare before Christmas, Tim Burton made the poem or Book about it, then it was made into a Movie. Nor do I own Redwall, the Credit for this Totally awesome book and All books Related to the Series goes to Brian Jacques. The only character's I own are River and Stoneclaw Wildstripe, Belkin Deadclaw, And the Oogie as a Fox thing is also Mine. River, victoria, Belkin and Stoneclaw are Both of My Redwall character's I made myself. No taking my Character's or I'll have Stoneclaw come and Kill you.

Character description's:

Name: River

Species: Mouse

Age (in human years):..18

Main fur color: chestnut brown

Underbelly color: White, Located on underbelly, around eyes, on tips of ears

Eye color: Hazel

Other: He is Taller then other Mice his age, and Skinnier. Though what he doesn't Have in strength, He makes up for in Speed, agility and Endurance. There is a scar across his right Shoulder, Going from the edge of his neck down to his wrist. He got it when he was Fighting another beast, an Insane Rat, who was trying to Take over the Abbey a few season's ago. By Jack's height Height, He's up to his stomache...if he had one. He has a Sling coiled around his Left wrist. River wears a Short sleeve, Dark blue Tunic with the Usual Cream-colored Habitcord. He keeps Martin's sword at his Left at his hip and is Very skilled with it, an Accurate with his Sling.

Personality: This mouse is usually Calm and collective, If finding an Oppritunity to Protect his Abbey then He'd take it without question, or help defend it. He is also Kind and good-hearted to those that show they are no Harm to anybeast, but to Vermin...A totally different story. He is also willing to help others.

Occupation: Redwall champion

Love...interest: A mousemaid a season younger than him by the name of Victoria. No, he's not married to Her. He's planning to ask her though, But when told to "Marry her why don't you", he respond with a "She'll only hit me."

Theme song (boo-yah!): Hm..I'm guessing 'Runaway' by Linkin' Park or "somewhere I belong" by Linkin' Park.

Weapon (s): Sword of Martin, Sling

History(short):

His mother was an Infirmary sister from Redwall, his Father was the Abbey champion before he came along. His Father, Rangfault had left for war, And never came Back. A sparrow went looking for River's Father, but brought back the Sword of Martin and a small letter he had found on his Father's body, adressed to Sanya, Rangfault's wife and Mother to River, and River himself. It read:

_My dearest son and Loving Wife,_

_I am sad to Say that this may be the last Sunset I will ever see, For my injuries while in Battle from Ballug pineclaw have proven fatal, Slowly but surely. I have trained you well, River, in the Use of a Sword and sling. I have taught you well in the ways of our Abbey, and I'm sure Abbess March has, too. I have another Note inside this one for Abbess March's eyes only, my Final requests to her. Remember what I have taught you, my son, In the way's of the Warrior?_

_No retreat, no surrender, Never turn your Back on an enemy._

_I have Taught you that In the end, A Warrior's true strength is are the Warrior's beside them. So give Respect and honor to Him or whoever it may be, And it will be returned to you. First, you fight with your head. Then your heart. Never let anyone Take what is yours from you, not Even in Death. Learn that even though grief there is always hope, and Learn that even in the wrong Paws, a Sword is only a Sword, nothing more. But never let anybeast take it away. Protect Redwall, Fight until you can fight No more. For Redwall, For peace. Never kill in Anger or vengeance unless Absolutely necessary._

_Fight with your head. Then with your heart. Make me proud._

_-the winter of the eagle's claw-_

_Rangfault, Abbey champion of Redwall abbey, And Father of the new one to come._

A few days later River was named Abbey champion, Defender of Redwall. A season after, His mother died from Old age and there is a new Abbott, a Mouse named Bisk. Season's after Fighting many for the Abbey there is a Newcomer, Belkin deadclaw, a Villainous ferret with high hopes of conquering the Abbey, along with a Tall, Dark brown fox with an Odd, light green cape...

Name: Stoneclaw Wildstripe, also knows as "Bluefang" or "Bluestripe". Nickname amoungst Vermin is "The new Savage", due to his hatred towards Vermin and his own Claws are stregthened with Wolverine claw's and Fang's. He treated Vermin as Gulo the Savage would, but would not resort to Eating his victim's, Just letting them die and possibly torture them.

Species: Badger

Age (human): 19

Fur color: The general hue of his fur is grey above and black on the under parts with a distinctive black and white striped face and white-tipped ears. However, he dyed the White stripe to make it look Grey, but when in Sunlight it looks blue. He also dyed his Claws in the same manner.

Eye color: His are tinged red because of his huge dosage of Bloodwrath, but they were a deep Hazel once.

Other: He wears a simple Bark brown Tunic with a Rope to use as a Cord, and his Claws are reinforced with Wolverine claws and his Back one's are reinforced with Wolverine Fang's, making his attacks Twice as deadly. He is about up to Jack's shoulder in height, but he is also skinnier then Most badger lord's, however this proves to an advantage because it makes him more Flexible and makes Attacks easier to dodge.

Occupation: Soon-to-be Badger lord of Salamandastron, but currently at residence in Redwall and helps as one of it's defender's.

Weapon: A large Longbow and Maroon colored fletched arrows. He carries the bow and arrow's most of the time but also has a Long spear, with the Blade and jagged like some sort of Saw (Or that one Trap from Saw 2 or three, the hand trap). His arrowheads are also shaped like this, Which, if one was shot, the Arrowhead wouldn't come because the blades would bend upwards, forcing the Arrowhead in deeper into the one that was shot and digging deeper into the Flesh. Because of this there wasn't any easy way to remove them, and if left inside, the Blades could eventually kill them from the inside, managing to puncture a major organ. If left for a while, and if Lucky that the Arrowheads weren't poisoned, The part that was hit would unfortunately become infected. The part of the object that was hit would have to be removed because of the infection if not treated quickly.

Personality: he is a bit like River, yet is concerned by his Action's and safety for not only him, But for the entire Abbey When in fighting he is aided by the Bloodwrath and uses his weapon's with deadly Skill and accuracy.

Love interest: None.

Theme song (s): 'Animal I have become' by Three days grace and "Time of Dying" by those same people.

history: (short)

His father was Badger lord before he was born, his mother died while giving birth. Once he was old enough he left the Mountain with nothing more then a small bow and a quiver of arrow's, his knowledge and some food. He had first learned of the bloodwrath when he was captured by a Band of Weasel's. He managed to get out of his ropes and slaughter them, using his Teeth, claws and whacking them with the bow. Afterwards he was unconscious, and a band of Kind Squirrel's took him in and Raised him until he was well enough to Walk on his own, or atleast till he was healed. He learned the Art of Forging with a Young squirrel named Barkclaw, Teaching him his own style of how to make Swords and Spears, all sort's of Weaponry and Armour. He was also taught the Care for each of them, and taught to Fight with them, too. He hadn't realized his bow broke when he was Fighting those Weasel's, who had a ferret for a leader. He wrapped the weasel's head between the Bowstring and the Bow itself and pulled hard, Suffocating him and snapping the Weapon in two pieces. Another one was made, Much larger and harder to Break. It was created in the style similar to Lonna Bowstripe's, and he has the same Skill of his great Ancestor, Passed down from his Father who also acquired the Trait, However he could shoot Dead center in an Excess of 150 yards. It was another Squirrel, named Ferntail, who taught him how to Shoot the Arrow's. The arrow's sizes are about the Length of an average spear, but not as Tall as the one he currently has. And it was also Ferntail who Taught him to use his Spear and the way to use it, though he used a shorter version. A few days after his Training was Complete, He was given a set of Wolverine Fang's and Claws as a type of Reward. When asked about them Ferntail replied "There was an old Wolverine skeleton over Yonder. We found it underneath a large tree, it looked like it's Spine was cracked. Been layin' there for who knows 'Ow long. Well, me an' Swiftpaw were theives, and we thought those'll make good weapon's for Us. They were too big to fit on our claws, But a Mouse in Armour told us to Wait for the blue stripe and Keep 'em. Well, seeing that the Stripe on your head is Blue in color when facing a Certain angle, It reminded us that the Mouse was telling us to Give'em to you. Dunno why, though.". The badger simply replied with a "They...are a bit big, but maybe...". The badger picked up one Wolverine fang and looked at it. It was sharpened to a Needle-fine point and was hollowed our to have Somebeast stick a Clawtip in. He experimented, and they all fit. When he went outside to test them, he practiced on a Beech tree limb Hanging over his head, strong and sturdy. Ferntail thought that because he was so young, the badger could only gouge deep clawmark's into the tree limb, But he was wrong. He flexed his claws, took aim, and Swung his paw. A great whoosh was heard, then a loud Crunch! Like somebeast's skull against a Rock. Ferntail, Swiftpaw, Barkclaw and Phoric came out to see what went on. They saw Stoneclaw with one arm brought out forwards and to his left like he was swiping at something. The beech tree limb was on the ground, cracked in two. Turn's out that instead of the badger hitting his Claws against the tree and where the tree and limb met, he snapped the branch in the middle. Usually he could'nt do that with his claws, but when they were strengthened by those Wolverine's...It did'nt matter to him at the moment. He soon heard a loud Bang and a scream, then shouting. He ran over to investigate while shouting a War cry he made up himself "Stoneclaw Wildstriiipppee! Come and meet ddeeaath!", hoping that the squirrel's were'nt in Any harm. The weasel's he fought off a few weeks ago Had rejoined with a new Leader, this time it was Belkin Deadclaw the Ferret! Ferntail was armed with an old Axe, while Phoric was sweeping at anybeast who came in his way with an Arrow he was making for the Badger. The other's were in a corner, most had been beaten up badly but were trying to defend themselves. The badger's blood was up. Snarling, he brought his paw out at the nearest Weasel, weilding a shortsword. The weasel whacked the Badger's paw away, He was quick moving and swift. In the blink of an eye He was on the Badger's back, distracting him while the rest of the crew Started on the Squirrel family. Growling, instead of reaching out to the Weasel he whirled around and threw his Back towards the Wall, the Weasel still clinging to him. There was a sickening crunch as the weasel was Slammed into the Wall, Killed between the raging Badger's back and the Cold wall of the wood. Another weasel aimed for the Badger, whirling a knotted rope. The badger grabbed hold of the Weasel's arm, bent it back until he heard a loud Snap, took the Rope away and looped it around the Mangy vermin's neck, pulling hard and hearing another Snap. More vermin went down, Breaking their neck's or dying because of a swipe from his reinforced claws. After what seemed like minutes Belkin was by himself. The badger now reared on him, eyes suffused totally with Dark red blood, Foam forming around his fang's as he snapped them, Chest heaving and giving out Roaring shouts. Now the Ferret was afraid, but he stood his ground, Swiping at the Badger's neck with his Longsword while swinging left and scraping his Dagger against the Badger's side. Instead the Badger caught the Blade in both paws, the blade cutting into his pawpad's. He removed the blade from the Ferret's grasp, flung it aside, removed the Daggar from his thigh and brought it down. Belkin Deadclaw was left with a gruesome Scar, there was a large gash that had left a Long, ragged scar from the base of his left ear and downwards, severing the cheek and ending on the other side ((He looks like the slit-mouthed woman from that one Japanese horror movie)). It didn't Kill him, but he was recovered by his remaining weasel's and Brought back to camp. The badger now flung the Dagger aside, then looked around him. Furniture was broken and battered, there was blood everywhere, Basically it looked like Wolverine's had torn it apart, along with Shredded remains of Weasel's. He then turned his attention to the Squirrel's. The rest of them looked alright, Except Ferntail and Barkclaw. Ferntail had a Spearhead stuck in his side and had many cut's, his breathing was heavy and laboured. Barkclaw Looked worse. Blood was covering him, from his footpaws up to his eartip's, Weither it was his own of those Weasel's, he still held his weapon with all his strength. Cuts formed all over the squirrel, and a broken spearhead was dug deep into his left side. He looked at them Both, Barkclaw's eyes were closed and he did'nt move, but he could tell that the Squirrel could hardly breath. The badger knew the both of them would'nt make it with those wound's, then he looked at his own wound's and now felt the Pain crashing over him like a wave Tenfold. He was cut up badly, even worse then Barkclaw and Ferntail put together. Arrows were sticking out of him, broken or not, and a Daggerblade peirced his shoulder, broken at the hilt. There were two great gashes across his back when that weasel jumped him, but after the Badger crushed it against the wall. Afterwards he left his own wound heal into Scars, and laid Ferntail and Barkclaw to rest. After he was Cured of his Injuries he left and went onwards to Travel to Redwall. No sooner had he gotten there He was met by a small band of Belkin Deadclaw's troops, However defeated them with ease, using his claws and Spear. He hadn't passed out, a Salvo of arrows and Slingstones were fired at the Remainder of Vermin if they escaped while River and the other's got the Badger into the Abbey. Ever since he has'nt Left, but with the news of his Father dying and Salamandastron needing a new Badger lord, he'd have to leave soon, but after the scuffle with Belkin deadclaw was settled.

Name: Oogie Boogie. Taken the name of Hisk while he's in the Redwall world. He got the name from a Dead fox by that name, Hisk was one of Belkin's spies, who wanted to take the horde for himself and was plotting against him. Oogie was following the ferret for a While and had discovered the Foxes name after he was killed.

Species: Fox Of course!

Age: Uh...Dunno...

fur color: A light brown. Underbelly color is a kind of "mocha" color, and the Lighter color surround's his paws and is on the Tip of his tail. He used Charcoal to surround his eyes.

eye color: An odd...golden/amber color

other: He's skinny, like River, but Tall. He's wearing a small Black shortsleeve shirt and wearing an Oversized belt that he stole from a rat he killed...by..Accident, yeah...he's wearing a Slate-grey colored set of long Pant's and Light green cape, it looks that way when faced in a certain Angle of moonlight, but originally it's the same color as his fur. But Over it all He wears a black cloak most of the time, hiding his Face. The only thing that can really be seen are his Paws and tail.

Weapon's: A longsword he stole from a Rat who was plotting against Belkin, also killed along with Hisk. After they kept moving Oogie stole their weapon's and went to see if he could Join the Horde. He had first heard of Redwall Abbey and asked what it was about to a nearby Black weasel. He was told about how nobeast has ever conquered the abbey, and of the Treasure and Secrets presumably hiding inside. He had aso been told of the Badger and mouse that defend the Abbey, and how those Redwaller's inside were usually very peaceful. He decided to see the Place for himself, so he Left and started towards Redwall. It took him atleast an Hour to Get there, but he could'nt believe what he had Seen. A massive red house-like structure, with a large Belltower and other thing's. He thought that this Must be the place, And if he had a Castle to himself, and Halloween town... He chuckled to himself and Whispered as though he dared Jack skellington, Who was'nt there, to jump out at him. "I'll take over, Bone man. First this place, then the holiday's! With whatever slaves I can gather up I can rule all of them with an Iron fist..or..Paw. Now you just wait, Redwall. I'm going to be taking over soon, And the first step I take will be Your last Breath, mouse and Badger. But first, Reinforcement's.". He left Belkin's horde and left to Find the tree that lead back to Halloween town. His plan was this. Join up with Belkin, Kill him after Abbey is conquered, Take it for himself. Kill Badger and mouse, use rest of Redwaller's as slaves, Use Belkin's horde to go over to Halloween town. Kill or get rid of Jack and Take over both. Come back and use Tree as portal. Take Halloween town resident's, bring them to Redwall and make them slaves. Use whatever horde/army and Take over the whole Mossflower country. Use same tactic's to Rule Salamandastron (He heard about what next Belkin was planning of taking Over after he was through with Redwall.) It was a Perfect plot, but he needed Jack lured over here. He figured out that in halloween town, Your "Dead". He could only be killed of his Brain bug was killed. But here, he'd die like any living person would, So would everyone else. He'd lure Jack over and kill him, And if he killed him Here, then no one would stand in his Way. Soon he'd do the same thing with the other Holidays in Halloween town just as he did with the Other's.

Personality: I would say he's Lecherous ((River comes up, growling: If he so much as lays one finger on Victoria, I swear I'll...)), Gambles a lot and resort's to cheating. He is also a Sadist, and once sent Lock, Shock and Barrel who are Looking as Teenage rat's. Lock was wearing a Dark maroon tunic. His headfur was in the same shape as it was back in Halloween town. Yes, he carries his Pitchfork. He still has the sharpened teeth, But his fur is a Light gray color. Shock is wearing a Slightly longer Tunic, a deep purple color. Instead of a witches hat she wears a purple Cloak that mask's her features, And now carries a slim Dagger at her hip. Her furcolor is a Darker gray and has an even Darker color around her ears, Paws and eyes. Unfortunantly, She likes River and can be mistaken as a Mouse at times. Barrel is still the shortest of the three, however his fur is White. He wears a deep blue Tunic and has a small bow and quiver of arrows on his Back, plus his Slingshot. When Oogie introduced these three to Belkin, he changed Their names. Lock was to be known as Redfang, Lock was to be named Duskpaw, and Barrel was Skintail. He brought those three to see if They could pose as traveler's and Get inside the Abbey, Take a few hostages, and get Back to Halloween town with them. All three are currently wearing Old, tattered cloakes and their weapon's were hidden underneath.

Love-intrest: None.

Theme song: his song from Nightmare' of course!

History:

If you've seen The nightmare Before christmas, or Have'nt even heard of the thing, I'll just say it.

Oogie's origins and the birth of his rivalry with Jack were revealed. As it turns out, he once had his own holiday, Bug Day, that was (most likely) forgotten by the people of the real world and thus vanished. Unfortunately, Oogie escaped, found Halloween Town and decided that it would be the new Bug Day. He and his army of insects invaded the town and nearly took it over. Jack found out and he defeated the bugs and Oogie. Oogie survived the battle, learned to fear the Pumpkin King, and was banished to his underground lair. Two years Later the event's in the movie Happened, and after Jack caught a loose thread and pulled, About ninety percent of his Bug's fell out. Santa originally thought he had squished the Brain bug, But it managed to escape and Rebuild itself. Another two years Later, He was brought back by his henchmen, Who sewed him back together. He quickly deceived the residents of Halloween Town and tricked the townfolk into making traps for his arch enemy, Jack Skellington. Oogie attempted to become the Seven Holidays King. He successfully kidnapped the real leaders and tried to murder Santa Claus again, but his plans were foiled by Jack. Desparate, Oogie puts up a fight by turning into a gigantic, junk-filled version of himself named "Mega-Oogie". He is again destroyed, But once again his Brain Bug escaped and fled. He is now alive once again, sewed together by his Henchmen.

Name: Belkin Deadclaw

Species: Ferret

Age in Human: 22

Fur color:Black Sable ferret

Underbelly color: same as Above

Eye color: Deep Hazel color

Personality: He is calm when Faced in an Easy-to-win Situation (Much like Lord Barkis from Corpse Bride), But I have Three word's to describe him: Charming, suave, and sophisticated, But under pressure he Act's recklessly, or retreat's, Even cheats his way to Win when odd's are against him. He uses a disguise that makes him Look like a mouse or Otter, And he uses it with skill. Yes, it gained him Entrance to the Abbey, But he was soon found out by a young Mouse and Hedgehog spotting a diffrence in his Fur color and After the powder washed off after he attempted to "Save" Somebeast from drowning. After he was found out he rushed to find an exit, Killing a few innocent's in his Mad dash to get away. He managed to get away with a large bruise after Stoneclaw hit him on the Back with a Rock. But even though he says 'Thank you' at times, He can be just as any Vermin would. Mean, cruel and merciless.

Weapon's: A longsword and a few throwing Dagger's. He also uses his long Claws, curved and sharp.

theme song(s): "Getting away with Murder" by three day's grace

history:

His original name was Smallclaw, due to him being a Smaller size then his Brother and sister. His mother's grandFather was a warlord that River's Father had fought, and both Died from their wound's. After the War he Came in search of Conquest an Treasure. In youth he was a Small ferret, Being bullied constantly. He thought his Brother, Urgan and Sister, Ullig Did'nt like him because of his size, And even his mother Seemed to Like them more than him. He went to prove himself that he was strong, Taking a kitchen knife and leaving the House. After wandering for a while He came face to face with a Snake. He could'nt tell if it was poisonus, But when it struck, instinct took over. He crouched Low until he Felt the Reptile right above him, then he brought his claws, which were longer than his Brother's and sharper, upwards and across the snake's throat. Realizing he killed something, he Accepted the Feeling it gave him, and he grew Cold, wanting more. He heard his mother Calling him over, and he came home, returning the knife and ridding himself of the Snake blood. When he told his Sibling's of how he killed a huge Snake, they thought he was lying, and the Feeling when he killed the Snake overtook him. He waited until they were asleep, then he Got up and sat outside of his house. He was'nt scared anymore, but he had to prove to His brother and Sister that he did kill that snake. He haerd his Older brother, a Tall ferret named Scrapefang, Had came up behind him. The ferret was Abused by Scrapefang, mostly verbally, but It did get Ugly. One thing led to another and Scrapefang teased him, and at that Smallclaw snapped. He suddenly whipped out his claws and Brought them close to his Older brother's throat, Which startled Scrapefang and he fell back onto his Back. Now he was eye level with his older brother. He rose his paw he used to kill the snake with, Still feeling the Cold grip of his first Kill overtake him, drawing him Deeper and deeper into a deep Rage. The warmth of sticky blood somehow felt good to him underpaw, and the Sickly sweet embrace of Murder seemed to Hypnotize him. He welcomed it. The scent, the Feel, the feeling, Everything about Murder he learned to enjoy. He was tired of his Family, But he wouldn't kill him, not just yet.

Recently he befriended a Skinny brown rat named Virgil, and a Weasel named Crooktail. He was called that because of his Tail being in an awkward angle after a fight with Another. Smallclaw ran into his older brother again, however this time he Did kill him. Ullig saw this and ran for his life, but his mother stayed and watched. Virgil and Crooktail came up and said they could make a horde together and Show the other's They weren't as weak as they thought. Afterwards the Killing continued, and he Finally killed his Mother because of a huge Fight they had. Season's later, after cheating, murdering their way to the Top in another horde Smallclaw took over after killing the Original Leader, named Belkin Deadclaw, and Taking his name. Now he want's Redwall, and the new Fox won't get in his way.

A short..Plot, If you will.

Oogie Boogie has come Back with hopes to Take over Halloween town, However he flees to Find the holiday door's in order to escape Jack. He end's up going Past them and instead, Goes over to this tree with a crude drawing of...You guessed it, Redwall Abbey! Now, in the Redwall world, He is a Living being, A Fox. I didn't make him Overweight because he'd look hideous. Now, not only has Oogie still have plan's for Being ruler of Halloween town, But of Redwall Abbey, and having both to Himself! And, not Only that, but a Ferret named Belkin deadclaw has high hopes of Ruling the Abbey as Well. It's up to The Redwall champion, a Soon-to-Be Badger lord, and Jack Skellington to stop them both. Will Good end up triumphing over Evil? Will someone get as far into the Abbey as Cluny (The looney!) once did in season's long Past? Will anyone actually live to Tell the Tale? Depend's...

**Note: I have Chaper one Up It's about Belkin...I'll do Oogie's introduction and How he comes to the Redwall world when I have the Time, along with River's, Stoneheart's and the other Redwaller's another day. You can Comment and Review if you like! I consider this an Odd Crossover between Film and Book, Though there is supposed to be a Redwall movie around 2011...**


	2. Belkin

Note: I do not Own The nightmare before Christmas Or Redwall, They belong to Brian Jacques and Tim Burton, Respectively. The only thing's I own are River, Stoneclaw Wildstripe, Victoria Alderfur (not a Sue, I can assure you!), Belkin Deadclaw, The fox and rat version's of Oogie, Lock, shock and Barrel. I'll add Jack's appearance in Redwall later on.

**Chapter one: Belkin's Arrival**

A slim ferret was sitting beside a large fire with a scruffy looking Weasel and a thin Rat. In his paw was a plan, as if they were Army tactic's, but for what? This ferret looked Taller than most, and was a Black Sable-colored ferret. His guard hairs were a Dark brown with a noticable black glossy shine. His undercoat is a White to cream color, and he has ash blackish brown color for his nose. The Tunic underneath his Chainmail is a Dark maroon with a Black leather belt. The ferret was also wearing a bit of chain mail Over his tunic along with a Breastplate bearing his Insignia, A Black claw with Blood on the tip in the middle of a navy blue Circle. In the top left and Right corner's it read 'D' and 'B' in Silver letter's. Metal gauntlet's covered each Arm, going up to his shoulder, where it was virtually melted with the chainmail. This chainmail only covered his wrist's up to where the Shoulder met the base of the Neck, Leaving anything above it Like his hands ((Or..Paws)) uncovered by armour. It did'nt hide his Long, Black needle-fine pointed claws, Long and slightly Curved. These claws were why he was named Deadclaw, he killed many with them and His claws were his primary weapon and Trademark. He also sharpened his teeth into point's for who-knows-what. A longsword, about Half the Ferret's height, was at his left side sheathed in a brown leather Scabbard with gold inline's. This ferret was Fairly handsome, But with one Scar, and it was gruesome. A few Season's ago, Him and a Scouting troop of all Weasel's departed and Ransacked the home of Ferntail Elderfur and the Rest of the Squirrel family living inside, He had'nt Known that a Badger was there. The badger, along with Two other Squirrel's, Fought on and crushed his Scouting party. All that was left was Himself and the Badger, the one with the blue Stripe, Strengthened claws from Wolverine teeth ad Fang's and a massive Bow and long Arrows. It was that Badger who gave him this ugly scar after attempting to Slay him with his own Dagger, and the Ferret leader retreated. He knew fear for the First time after he Killed his Family and those countless Other's. He forbid anybeast to Speak the Badger's name, though it was known amoung Vermin as "The new Savage". Anybeast who spoke of him was instantly killed, no Mercy. He never wanted to hear that Name, that Warcry...What was is the Badger's name was? Stoneclaw Buestripe? It did'nt matter. He swore to Kill that Badger, and once He find's out where Bluestripe's hiding...but While talking, his teeth are shown (His mouth was slit in the same Manner as Kuchisake-Onna, or Slit mouthed woman from the movie "Carved", however his wound would show more teeth then her when Slit-mouthed woman opens her mouth.), How the Ferret survived is unknown, some Say he was just lucky and Other's say he was Immortal. Although that was never true, he really was Indeed lucky. but that Badger scared him. Badly.

A fox came up to their leader, Bearing a rolled up parchment with a black ribbon wrapped around the middle. "M-m-my L-lord, The M-m-ap." The fox stammered, The ferret snatching it away and Speaking "Thank you, Bloodtail." He said, his voice sounding like Somebeast scratching their claws against steel. It was no suprise for Their leader to say Thank you, He was usually like that. He never said anything nice besides a Thank You now and then, but anything else meant something different, mostly death. The fox avoided eye contact with the Ferret, knowing that Looking at his leader and showing fear would get himself, and Other's, killed. They were to act like their Leader was normal but it was Hard not to be afraid with Anybeast with a Wound as gruesome as his Leader's. There was Silence, and a sudden Snarl from the Ferret leader made the Fox jump up and yelp in surprise, With the Ferret growling "Well? What are you standing there for, Mudbrain! Get back to work!". Before the fox knew what hit him He was on the Ground, lying on his back and holding his nose where the Ferret leader punched him, and the Fox scrambled away. "Nice one, chief." The rat replied, chewing on a dirty claw for some reason. "You got Bloodtail good.". All he received was a Smack upside the Head from his Leader's tail. The ferret growled "I know that. But where is that God-Forsaken Abbey?! We should be there by Now!". This time it was the Weasel's turn to speak. "Well, chief, We only got 'ere a Day ago from the West o' Mossflower, Ye can't expect for us to be there in a Day or two." The ferret ignored him, Getting to his paws and yelling to his Horde "Double time! Up on your paws, Dimwit's! We're travelin' All day an' night to get to that abbey! No stoppin' or Restin'! If I see you doin' that then I'm Sure you'll know what'll happen. I expect to be there by Dusk tomorrow!". Vermin, mostly foxes, Rat's, stoats and a few Weasel's started Gathering their thing's for the March with an "Aye chief!". The slender ferret Leapt up on a Rock and waited for the Slim black, green tunic and red eyed Rat named Virgil to get to his side. This rat was his most trusted Friend and Right-paw, with a Scimitar as a weapon, along with a Bolas. Then he waited for another to come up, a Tall weasel stepped forwards and eyeing the Horde with a certain Intrest. He was originally a Hazelnut brown with a White underbelly and had a Black tipped tail. He also had a Dark brown eye color. But because he hated his birth color he dyed his Brown fur and Bellyfur Black. His tail was Crooked, broken since birth and classified as Abnormal, and thus it Earned him the name Crooktail. He dyed the tip of his tail a Turquoise color using a mixture of dyes, Mostly from berry juice and some other thing's. He was wearing a Dark Grey tunic that seemed to match his Fur and was carrying a sharp Sickle, also many poisoned Dagger's and other throwing implement's. The ferret looked Over at Crooktail, his strong Left-paw, and Virgil, his Strong Right. Both Rat and Weasel removed their weapon's and clanged them together as if on que, causing whatever stuff was going on to Stop and the Vermin paid attention to their Leader. The ferret now looking about him, Shouted out

"Wait till we get to Redwall, my Friend's! Treasure and Vittles are all that Wait's for us there, And a very fine headquarter's at that! Death to Anybeast who tries to stop me! Now then...Who is you Leader?!"

The response was quick "Belkin Deadclaw! Throat-slitter of the west!". Soon came a great shout, knowing that Their leader was Unpredictable when he was mad.

The ferret knew these Title's he had earned, and the throat-slitter one was the one He made up, there would be more to come. He then responded, Drawing his sword and holding it to the cloudless and starry Sky, the moonlight glinting off of it's fine Point as if a Blessing. His voice commanding total attention and Sounding stronger, more Resolute and confident in completing their Quest with victorious Result's.

"What will we Conquer?!"

"Redwall! Redwall!"

"And who will we teach to Fear the name of 'Deadclaw'?!"

"Redwall! Redwall! Death to Redwaller's!"

Belkin had gotten his horde into a frenzy of Death and Blood lust, He now felt that Ever remaining Feeling that had Turned his very Soul into Ice, The feeling of when he Killed his first Snake, everything was coming back to Him. The same feeling that had gotten Colder and Colder over the season's and made his blood feel like it was as Cold as Winter. This feeling numbed him from grief, Worry, all the thing's that would usually Make him weak and get in the Way during his Quest for Power. Together with his two Friend's since their Young season's, Virgil and Crooktail, Claimed their place as head of this Horde a Season ago while they were still living west in Mossflower. A stoat was once Owner, But Belkin killed him with ease and they fought their way to the Top. Ever since he traveled around, Killing anybeast in his way, execpt one. This creature Terrified the living Hell out of him, and he Forbid anybeast to speak of the Incident with his Scar or who caused it. He hasn't been beaten in around...8 season's since then, And he aimed to keep his record that way.

"TO REDWALL!" Belkin shouted

"TO REDWALL!" Said his horde. And they began marching, with Virgil, Belkin and Crooktail in the lead. The time for war had come.

**note: I'll probably do Oogie's intro next...Reviews and...stuff are welcome, and yes I know my grammar and punctuation is probably horrible...**


	3. Oogie's Arrival and Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not Own Nightmare before Christmas nor Redwall or anything relating to each, the only thing's I own are my OWN Redwall character's (River, Belkin Deadclaw, Stoneclaw wildstripe, Ect.). I also might use some "V for Vendetta" quotes through-out this fanfic crossover..thing... and nor do I own them.

Redwall's nightmare

**Chapter two: Oogie's arrival and Encounter**

"Oogie! Where are you?! Get over here you Coward!" An angry voice called out to the Sack of bug's. Behind the one Known as Oogie there was a Thick fog that covered the ground, All he knew was that he was Running. Running from Jack. He also knew he was around the area where the Holiday tree's were, However he was'nt in the Exact location.Where were they? He couldn't see anything in this Fog! Another call came from behind as he Stopped to catch a breather, and he Immediately continued Running. Oogie Boogie, Jack's enemy, Learned to be afraid of the pumpkin king when the Two first met. He was trying to Get away, find a place to Hide. Again the Bag of bones Foiled his plan's to Take over the town, but this Time he did'nt retreat to his own Lair. He needed to find those Tree's Jack was talking about and Hide in one of them. Now he heard footstep's, closer than before. He continued running, only to Run straight into a tree. With a Resounding 'Oomph!' Oogie fell on his back and held his face, muttering to Himself. He then looked up to find He had run Into a tree. What was on it? It looked like a type of Drawing, But he didn't care, He had found the place to Hide. This tree was taller than the rest of the trees he had already saw before, and Wider too. Hopefully he wouldn't end up stuck in there. He soon found that the Door to the world was open, and there was an Odd breeze coming from it. It swirled the Fog around a bit then pulled the Bag of bug's inside, and slammed shut. There was a brief pause, Then the Oogie Boogie man was falling. He didn't care where this Tree lead too, All he knew was that he was safe From whatever Jack had planned for him And he let out a Laugh. A laugh of triumph. Before he found himself on the Ground, unconscious from the Fall he though he saw something glimmer while he was Swirling in a mass of Warm air and Leaves...

"Oogie!" the skeleton man called as he walked over towards the Holiday tree's, He was sure Oogie was hiding there, But with this Fog he couldn't tell. After an hour of searching the King of Halloween rubbed his skull in thought. If Oogie was'nt here, Where was he? That's when he heard a Thump, like a door closing. He tracked the source down and stared at the Tree in front of him. The fog around the tree was swirling as though something had been removed from the spot and sucked in, and curiosity got the Better of him. He walked over and looked at the Drawing on the tree. It looked like some sort of building, crudely drawn but Carved deep into the wood. The drawing itself was red, with the triangles indicating as a roof were Darker, almost maroon. Again curiosity got the better of him and he felt the cold of a Doorknob on the left side, turned and pulled. It didn't open. Again Jack tried to open the door. Still nothing. It was as if Something had locked the Door from the inside as if there was a purpose. Discovering it was late but the moon was still High in the sky he began to find his way home, he needed sleep. Tomorrow he would find out more about the New tree and what the Drawing was.

" 'Ey, Fox! You dead or jus' sleepin'?" A voice called out to him, then he felt something sharp Poke him roughly in the Side. Oogie let out a groan of pain, and put hand to his head as if it would stop the Throbs of pain lashing through his head like a whip. But why was there fur? Another Jab in the side had him sit bolt upright and he found his eyes blinking and stinging from the Sun's rays. His vision was fuzzy, and after a while he managed to see clearly. There were Rat's, Weasel's, a few ferret's and Foxes crowded around him, all in clothing and Carrying weapon's. The one who spoke earlier Jabbed him again with his Swordpoint, and at this time Oogie spoke "Watch where your pokin' that thing!" and he shoved the blade away with a...Paw? He had'nt realized what would happen if he was tossed into another world. A rat spoke up after a few moment's of silence " 'Ey, fox...You okay?". Oogie looked around to see if the Rodent was adressing anyone else, but he was looking Straight at him. He soon went into a panic and grabbed a nearby Sword from a Ferret, gasping as the sharp steel cut into his what-used-to-be Hand's and felt a warm liquid seeping from them. He looked at his Paws and noticed something, ignoring the pain from his Wound. Yes, he had fur and claws...but why did he bleed? He then looked into the Sword and stared at his Reflection on shock. The fur he felt was his own! He noticed he now had ears and a bushy tail and a long muzzle. The main fur color was Brown, much like Dead leaves. The other fur color surrounding his Paws and on the tip of his tail was a Cream-ish color, and it was on the inside of his Ears. His eyes were a fierce Amber/gold color. He was a Fox! He took notice of the clothing he was wearing, nothing but an odd-looking Cape and a black belt. No shirt or anything. Realizing this he quickly got up and started running out of embarrassment, The vermin moving this way and that to get out of Oogie's way. A ferret muttered "He's an odd one, ain't he?". The one who poked Oogie snapped "Alright, Let's get to Belkin. No food to Report, tell him nothing of the Fox."

Oogie was running yet again, his cape getting in the Way and tangling itself in a mass of Tree branches, leaving tear's in whatever fabric it was made out of. He had to stop to untangle it, But once he took a few breath's he noticed a Rat nearby, along with a Fox. Oogie was'nt interested in the fox but he Watched the Rat, who was wearing a small Black shortsleeve Tunic and wearing an Oversized belt, armed with a Longsword. The fox was carrying a spear, Held in his paw. Oogie then looked over at his own belt, which was now paining him. It was too small for him and too Tight, but he figured something like that Rat's should do. He picked up a large Rock, and another. He flung one towards the two. It rebounded off of a nearby tree and crashed into another Rock.

"What wazzat?" the fox said, now alert and putting a Paw to his Spear.

"Dunno, Don't care. So, Hisk...When'll we kill Belkin an' take over?" The rat asked. His voice was high-pitched and sounded smooth yet coarse, like Sandpaper.

"I'm thinkin' we slip poison into 'Is wine and blame Fergnard, Strata" The fox answered back. The rat nodded, but turned his head to hear rustling nearby. He held his sword up and growled aloud "Who's there? Show Yeself or i'll Drag ye out."

Oogie stepped out of his Hiding spot, smiling at the Two and hiding the Larger Rock behind his back. "Well, don't you two look like the Rough ones". The rat, Strata, Held his sword forwards and growled out "Who are you? What you want, Fox?". Oogie looked at the rat and held the Rock in his grip. "Oh, nothing really. My name's...Bloodfang. I heard about the poison you plan to slip Belkin. Maybe I should Tell him.". Oogie didn't know who this Belkin was, but he figured he could use the Name to his advantage. Hisk brought out his spear and sneered "You would'nt, Bloodfang, I know ye better'n that.". Oh, so there Was a Bloodfang in that camp. Oogie stopped a few pawstep ahead and stared at the two "Oh, yes I would, Hisk. Believe me, I can't imagine what he'd do to you...""Shut yer trap, Fox! Mind yer tounge or you'll find yerself without one...But, you won't tell Belkin, would yer Mate?""No, I would'nt, Strata. I know better. Now why don't we head back to Camp and forget this, all right?" Oogie walked over, sensing the Two dropping their guard and put one arm around their shoulder's. Hisk laughed nervously and nodded "Alright, mate. Let's head back to-Argh!" The fox fell over as Oogie hit him on the back of the Head with the Rock, dropping his spear. "Bloodfang, you traitor! 'E was my best mate! I'll kill yer for that!". Lucky for him there was his bloodied Rock in the way. The rat tripped over it and fell over, and Oogie Picked up the unconscious Foxes spear. Hesitating, but only for a moment, He jabbed the weapon through the Rat's ribcage and twisted, Watching the rat Gasp and stare at him in utter pain before his eyes clouded over. Oogie then removed the fox and slew the Other fox with it, then flung the weapon to the side. It never was his nature to actually kill someone, He let his traps do that. But when there wasn't any other option you just had to go with it. Oogie then started scavenging off of them, Taking the Rat's Tunic, sword and belt. He took off an old cloak from the Fox and some Slate-Grey pants. Putting them all on he hesitated again weither to clean the blood off the clothing, but he could just make up a lie. Oogie then started off, following the Tracks that lead to Belkin's camp.

Belkin Deadclaw was in a Bad mood. In front of him was a Map of Mossflower, sprawled out on a hardwood table in his tent. Inside it was quiet, But for some reason all seemed too quiet. The ferret thought about Today's event's. They took a vote if they should stop, most of the Horde won that one, so they stopped. He sent two Weasel's as trackers, they say that they are very Close to the Abbey. A slightly obese Rat rushed in, panting hard. At the sudden intrusion Belkin bared his fang's in a snarl and was on him, pressing the tips of his claws against the Rat's throat, who in turn, Recoiled and fell backwards. Belkin now saw who it was and brought his paw back, then spoke in a Voice dripping with annoyance "What is it?". The rat gulped, then stammered out "F-f-ight outside. Virgil with some F-f-fox, Sir.". The ferret allowed the Rat to get up, only to shove him away, muttering "Quit acting like a Frog who was seen death, Went to Hellgates and back. Fool." while Rushing by and unsheathing his sword. He took a step out into the night and looked around, breathing in the cool night air. Many of his Vermin surrounded something and he heard Angry shouting. At that, he went to stop the Fight.

Oogie held his sword out in front of him, Breathing hard as he Faced Virgil, who weilded a Scimitar. Both managed to get a few hit's on eachother and both were bleeding from the Wound's. Oogie knew nothing of Swordfighting, but he Had to play along. Other's surrounded Fox and Rat in a tight Circle, some taking bet's on who might win with whatever they had on them, Some yelling out encouragement.

"Git 'im in the back, Virg!"

"Swing up an' out, Foxie! Up'n out!"

Virgil growled, spitting out some Blood and what looked like a Tooth, then wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "You think you can just Waltz in here and Order me around, do ya?"

Oogie responded, growling as he swung his sword down. "Yeah, Fur-for-brain's! When I say to get me the Leader, I mean it!". With a yell Virgil ran forwards, the heavy blade hitting Oogie's thin one. Both blades clashed and sparks flew into the Air. One weasel imitated and mocked Belkin, Clearly showing disrespect, but suddenly the Crowd grew Silent as a Blade grew from his Chest, accompanied by a face painted with pure Shock. The weasel then slid off the Sword and Belkin stood there, watching the two. When Virgil Realized why the crowd stopped their shouting he Suddenly bolted onto his Paws, shoved his Sword in the dirt, point first, and held his head high with his eyes closed, saying "I'm sorry.". Oogie didn't realize this and thought the Rat had given up, But as a Hard and firm paw shot forwards and seized his neck, And the fox was feeling Long claws dig into his Skin with droplet's of Blood forming underneath, he understood. He couldn't help to suppress a Gasp as he Looked at Belkin's scar, then At the Ferret himself. Oogie felt Fear, the same he felt for Jack. Belkin stared long and Hard at Oogie before dropping him roughly, Glaring at him. Oogie felt himself fixed at Belkin's scar, and didnt move, sitting wide-eyed. "What is your name, Fox?" Belkin said, still glaring at Oogie. Oogie, still staring at Belkin's scar and shuddering when He saw him speak, did'nt awnser. Belkin growled, lifting Oogie's face upwards with a claw and letting the tip Dig into the Skin, feeling blood well up beneath it. He asked again. No awnser. He then gripped the Foxes bottom Jaw with one paw and dug all his claws in, Clamping them down and bringing Oogie's face Closer to his own. "Awnser me Fox, Your name! What is it!" He snarled, digging his Claws in Deeper. Oogie found himself snapped out of his Trance, and Spoke up "Hisk! My name is Hisk!" he lied. Belkin chuckled to himself, smiling a grim smile. Some backed away when the Ferret turned around on his heel, a smile usually meant Death or punishment, Maybe even torture. He released Oogie's jaw and the fox fell back on the Dirt after a kick from him. Belkin turned around and looked up at the starry sky, thinking to himself before looking over his shoulder towards Oogie. "Hisk. I had another Fox by that name. Tell me, have you seen a Rat and Fox anywhere?" he asked. Oogie slightly backed away as the Ferret bent down, glaring at him again. He shook his head. "No, I haven't.""Then how did you come by that name? ""I..I don't know!". The next thing he knew there was a lancing pain around his chest. Belkin had his sword out, the tip stained Red with blood and seeming to glow in the moonlight. Oogie looked down and noticed the quick swipe at his now Bleeding chest, then at his other Cut's. He began to feel Dizzy, lightheaded. He lost a lot of blood. Everything spun Round and round, and the next thing he knew he was unconscious, furry arms stretched out to catch him. "Liar. Murderer." He heard someone whisper into his Ear before his vision faded.

Virgil had the Bleeding fox in his arms, and inspected him. "He's passed out from blood loss and exhaustion.". Belkin cleaned and sheathed his sword, then Growled "Get him healed. I want him alive for questioning. He's...Valuable to me. Information." "Yes sir." Virgil, with the help of other's, left to get the Fox to the medical tent. Belkin then turned to the other's, growling "Don't just stand there like Daft Duck's, Back to work!". Vermin scattered and Belkin left to be inside his tent. He pointed to a Ferret and a Rat. "You two. Names. Now." The rat awnsered " Fleetfur."."Skullpaw, sir." The ferret responded. Each carried sword's. Belkin spoke again. " Fleetfur, Tell Crooktail to stay with Virgil, Help when he needs it. Skullpaw, Watch over the camp, walk around the entire camp for intruders. Don't stop for any reason or I'll kill you once I find out. Wait until Greece takes the shift. Both of you get the day Off tomorrow if you Kill any Redwaller around, or Recruit anybeast. And Fleetfur, go Over to Didra and Frace. Tell them to guard my tent. Nobeast is allowed inside unless it's Virgil or Crooktail. If you find anybeast else who wishes to Harm anybeast here or anybeast Talks of Treason or killing me to take over, Take them away from the campsite and Kill them. No exception's." He told them before going into his Tent, both Rat and ferret went to fulfill their Task's for the night.

Belkin lay on his back with his head on the pillow in his Bed, staring up at the Tent roof. He knew how some were plotting against him, he knew that Hisk and Strata were going to Kill him. They never did though. That fox, Hisk...the one Virgil was fighting. He was odd. Very odd. He tried to clear his Mind and turned over, shutting his eyes. Letting sleep overwhelm him.

His mind wandered to the day the Badger gave him his Scar, they way he looked. The badger bore a blue stripe instead of a White one, and carried an Immense bow and a quiver of Spear-length arrows. The ferret found himself and the Badger, standing inside a Burning building. Fire scorched his fur, but Not as much as the Hatred he sensed from the Badger, and the Badger sensed the Ferret's hate. There was smoke, choking the good Air. Fire surrounded the two and a Support beam of the house Fell, flames licking around it's sides. The ferret found himself with his sword drawn, while the Badger had an Arrow pointed at him. Belkin was frozen in place, his fear and Hatred kept him there. He heard another bit of wood fall and the crackle of Fire, Belkin was staring into the Badger's eyes. Blood red eyes. Suddenly the Badger stepped to the side and removed his Arrow, allowing another creature through. This one was shorter in height. The armour the Mouse was wearing concealed his identity, but the mouse Carried a beautiful Sword in one Paw and a shield with the letter 'M' in the other. The mouse stopped Right in front of him, The ferret unable to Move. The mouse spoke. It first it sounded Hazy, but became Clearer, raising his Sword up high.

"Blue stripe and wolverine claws

Arrows swift as bow is strong

The scarred beast becomes the Prey

Running, hunting, All year long

A red warrior to come and face the Fire

King of bug meets King of

Nightmare.

Three will Win, three will fall

Blood will flow in the Hallowed halls

scars and Burns, Cuts and wound's

Nothing can save you, The scarred cannot hide.

Blue stripe and White as bones

red Warrior, warrior's All

in Dark forest, A flower blooms

A claw glows in the Dark, death looms."

Suddenly The mouse's sword was Brought down and Belkin felt fear again, feeling pain as the Sword cut him down. He could see the Badger glaring at him, the mouse did not move, and there was another mouse, only Taller then the armoured one...Everything faded into the roar of the fire and darkness.

Belkin's eyes snapped open and he sat Bolt upright. Sweat drenched his Fur and he was shaking all over. A pain made Belkin Think he must have cut something and he looked at where the Sword hit, across his stomache. Nothing. Must've been a stomache Cramp from that undercooked bird he ate earlier. Getting up the ferret Paced, mumbling to Himself. A white ferret with Red eyes poked his head in. "You alright, Sir? I thought-" there was a clang as the Flat edge of a Swordblade came from underneath his jaw and smacked him in the chin, then was Brought whipping across his face. The ferret fell Back as Belkin shouted "Of course I'm All right, Fleas-for-brains! Get back to gaurding or I'll sharped my Claws on your spine!" he shouted, then put the Sword down and climbed back into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a Long day.

**End for now! Please read and Review, I guess I'll get River's, victoria's, and Stoneclaw's stuff done later on.**


	4. Claws and fangs

Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall, the nightmare Before Christmas, nor V for Vendetta...I never will.

**Chapter 4: Claws and Fangs**

It was morning. The sky was becoming a dull pink and orange as the Sun began to Rise. It was chilly outside, about 65 degrees Fahrenheit and there was a slight breeze. The sun now turned the Sandstone walls of Redwall abbey to a Pale rose color as it rose Higher, and all was peaceful inside the Abbey. Dew covered the ground outside and small Golden patches of Sunlight dappled the leaves on the trees in the Orchard, and on the Grass. A large badger was on the northern-most Rampart of the Abbey, An arrow the length of a Spear Notched onto an bow made of Oak. This badger's fur was Damp from the recent Fog, But he didn't seem to mind the Damp nor the Cold. This badger was an Odd looking one, The stripe that mot Badger's had was usually white, however this one was Blue instead. The only other Badger to have an oddly colored stripe was Sunflash the Mace. Well, it looked like that in the Sunlight, a Deep Navy blue color. But in the shade it looked a Dark Grey. He also had blood-red eyes. No, he wasn't on the Bloodwrath, but the Affliction of Badger lord's had tinged his eyes like that due to the Many times it came upon him During battle. The badger was also taller then most, and slimmer. He thought this Skinny-ness was a good thing, it made dodging Attack's easier.

The badger had the arrow Pulled all the way back and took Aim, then suddenly moved his Arrow the other Way and fired high into the Sky. It buzzed from it's post like an Angry wasp and there was a Slight Twang after the Arrow sped from the Bow. It arched upwards, then disappeared out of sight behind the trees. The badger with the blue stripe smiled as he Heard a small scream from somewhere, Hopefully it hit one of Belkin's beast's. Then he heard a voice coming from Behind "Stoneclaw, you stay up there long Enough and we'll have ourselves a ice statue!". The badger turned to see his friend, a skinny mouse with Hazelnut colored fur and wearing a blue tunic with a Blood-colored Sash. The sword of Martin was set at his Hip and he had an Air of authority about him. This was River, Warrior of Redwall and protector of Victoria Alderfur, he seemed to care about her a lot these days than when they were Dibbun's. There was another with him, a shorter, cream-furred mouse with a necklace made out of pearl and few shards of turquoise, all hanging around her neck by a cream colored thread that seemed to matc her fur, and wearing an Abbot's habit. She was right beside River, carrying what looked like a crutch and limping. Her left Footpaw was bandaged, but you couldn't really tell unless you looked close enough. This Mouse was Abbess March, the One and only Abbess of Redwall and Longtime friend of River's Father and mother. What she lacked in strength she made up for by her Sharp tongue when angry, mostly she was Calm and a very Kind mouse of peace. They both were carrying three bowls of Steaming Oatmeal, one looked like some sort of spice was Added to it. Stoneclaw liked his with Nutmeg, his Father's favorite spice. He helped Abbess March up onto the Rampart since her Left foot paw was sprained, She wouldn't tell anybeast what happened however.

"Why were you up here so early, Stoneclaw?" The Abbess asked, blowing on her spoon of oatmeal while River munched away at his own, Despite it being hot, and listened intently on the conversation. The badger swallowed a mouthful of his oatmeal before replying "You know me, Abbess. I can't sleep knowing that Ferret is up and About.". Abbess March looked the Badger over, then shook her head. "You can't be up this early, Too little sleep can be bad for you. I understand how much you Hate Belkin and what he did, and I'm sure he Hates you for giving him that...Scar..." She shuddered when she said the word Scar, he heard the Badger talking about it. After a brief pause she continued "But you need to rest. After all, you remember what Verse said.." Verse was another Mouse, a Black one with red eyes but nothing else was known about him. He always wore a Black tunic, some sort of Cape and carried atleast six Dagger's, All of which he was skilled at and Skilled with a Sword or Rapier. This mouse is also skilled unarmed and at Paw-to-Paw combat, beating River in a duel one day. This mysterious mouse seems to Have a High tolerance to Pain. He also wears a White and black checkered cloth over his face Similar to Slagar the cruel and Never removes it, Never showing his Real face to anyone or revealing anything about himself and Explains that "My name is Verse, that is all you will need to know."Only his eyes are seen from his mask besides his fur (arms, legs) and ears which are not covered by anything, on occasion he wears a Black robe with a large hood and Red interior on some days. (I based his intelligence, and the character, off of V. Quotes that have come from the movie have an beside them.) He became a member of the Abbey and although he was out he wasn't necessarily a nice mouse at times, Mostly he was polite and considerate of those he called a Friend. But neither was he a Villain although he did kill a number of times. He always said something like "I have not come for what you hoped to do. I've come for what you did." when about to kill somebeast, or "Violence can be used for good. I commit to it, Seen as both Victim and Villain by either side. Violence can also be used for Evil, it can change thing's in Many ways.". He left the Abbey some time ago but had Befriended River, considering him as a worthy Opponent and a friend, and Writes to the Abbey every so often. Abbess March removed something from her habit sleeve and held it in her Paws, it was one of Verse's Dagger's. He had gotten another one but he gave it to her in order to Repay her for helping him after being attacked and seriously Wounded. She realized she Dazed off and continued to speak "Violence can be used for good, and for Evil, as is Vengeance.". She set her bowl of Oatmeal away and put the dagger back into her sleeve. River had finished his and was now listening to them Both, ears perked. The badger looked over at his Friend, then spoke again as he scratched the back of his neck. "I understand that, Abbess, but I Found out that if he Doesn't take over Redwall, then he'll go over to Salamandastron, and there's no Badger lord over there since my Father died a season ago. I must finish that Ferret once and For all before or During this war or who knows what might happen..". Abbess March looked as though she was in deep thought before nodding "I understand. We will fight with everything we've got and show That we're not just Peaceful beast's.". River spoke up, sitting up and ears perked "I agree, Abbess. That ferret won't take our Abbey from us, we won't let him.". This time the Badger nodded, raising his head as an Arrow zipped over the Walltop and dug itself into the earth.

River grabbed Abbess March and kept her head low as well as his own as more Arrows were fired. Stoneclaw stood up, notching another Arrow to his quiver and pulling back after the vermin below had stopped firing Arrows. He growled out to the Vermin below, taking aim "Leave our Abbey, Vermin! It will Never belong to you!". One of Belkin's beast's, a short ferret, Spoke up as he shook his spear at the Badger "Shurrup, stripedog! Th' white mouse is th' one we want to talk ter! Get your Abbess over there or we'll-argh!" The ferret dropped his spear as he let out a gurgle, Stoneclaw's arrow piercing the Ferret's chest dead center and pinning the Carcass to the ground. Within seconds another Arrow appeared, Notched and pulled back. Stoneclaw growled down "Anymore who wish to speak with our Abbess?". Those in protest were Slain, an Maroon feathered fletched Arrow snuffing them out. Next beside Belkin was Oogie, bandaged from his wounds, roped by his paws to a wooden pole and being gaurded by Crooktail. He was made to look like a mouse, and there were three other's with him looking like Mice but all three of them were really Rats. One in a Red tunic, one in a Dark purple cloak, and the Other one had a Deep blue tunic on. River now stood up and informed the Abbess to get onto the Grounds and warn the Other's, Before taking a stand beside the Badger and loading a sling coiled around his paw. He quickly loaded and swung, but didn't fire. There was a slight hum as the Sling whirled round and round in circles with the rock still inside, and he took aim. "Who are those three you got with you? Hand them over!" the Warrior shouted. Belkin smirked at the Mouse's foolishness. Oogie and those three he brought with him were going to be used to get inside the Abbey, all disguised as Mice, that is. After a while they'd give the signal that they have opened the Gates, and his horde would Ambush the place! Oogie looked over to the unconscious Lock, Shock and Barrel, thinking over and over why he brought them here.

_Now I Remember, I was gonna use 'em to get into th' Abbey, then get 'em out with a hostage and bring Whoever it was back to Halloween town, use Whoever I got to Lure those two out of their world and Lock them someplace, then Use the Hostage to lure Jack over to this world after the Hostage got..Chummy with Jack!_ _But now I'm Stuck with these brats until then..I'll think this over more.._

Stoneclaw nodded over at River, who nodded Back as he spotted something Black in the shade of a tree, somebeast with a Black and white checkered hood and carried knives..it was Verse! He came back! The mouse whispered to a hedgehog beside him to let the Mysterious one inside before turning to Belkin again. River then stopped twirling his sling and Shouted down to Belkin "We've come to a decision!" as more Redwaller's piled onto the Walltops, armed with anything they could get their paws one. Elder's and Young ones were to stay inside. Belkin's ears perked up, intrigued. "What is it, mouse?""We fight, one on one.". Belkin thought the dead over before nodding "agreed, Mouse, Are you going to Fight me, Warrior?" At the word Warrior he sounded like he was spitting out the word, He highly doubted River as a Warrior. River smirked and shook his head, hearing those behind him splitting and Verse coming right up behind him. "No, I am not." Belkin laughed and pointed to stoneclaw, and growled at him. "And are you going to send the Badger after me, then, if your too Scared to Fight Belkin Deadclaw and his horde?". "No..He is."

River stepped back and the Hooded mouse took his place with a Nod at his friend. Verse looked down at the horde, then spoke (He sound's like V, or in other words, Hugo weaving), his voice etched with slight Anger "My friend tells me you are trying to conquer this Abbey, correct?". Belkin's smile faded, then he felt the Fur on the back of his neck Rise higher in anger, recognizing Verse by the dagger's he carries. He faced this one Before. This mouse was one one of his Slaves, who escaped in his Younger days and was defeated, Verse constantly trying to Free himself and one time Striking Belkin across the chest with the same Whip he was going to use on a Younger squirrel. This mouse had caught the whip, pulled back until the Whip was out of the Ferret's grasp, then used it against him in order to stand up for the younger and weaker ones, This mouse swore to kill him one day. No matter what kind of Pain This mouse Suffered he showed no Emotion, execpt for Hate for Belkin, And now here he was, The slave that escaped him and the one he Constantly Fought, and got in trouble, with. He shouted out and pointed a claw at Verse.

"Correct, mouse. And I Suppose You are going to Fight me then? Hah! My poor slave, You were no better than those weakling's in those Long gone Season's, as you are still! Do you not know how much Hatred I have for you after what you have done in the Past?" He shouted, then he spoke in a normal tone of voice Up to him. " I don't understand, However. You tolerate Pain, Why won't you die!". Verse seemed untroubled by this, but it was Very hard to tell because of his Hood over his face. His response was quick, dripping with anger and hatred. "Ferret, it is You who does not Understand! Beneath this hood there is more than flesh. Beneath this Hood there is a Feeling, an..Idea if you will." He paused to look Over at Abbess March, who walked over and stood beside him. Verse nodded at his Long time friend, the one He befriended first while a Slave to Belkin's horde when they were younger. "Do You still Have it, March?" He mouse asked. Abbess March nodded, removing the Dagger that one belonged to him. " I never go anywhere without it, My friend." She told him and Put it into his paw, but he merely placed it back into her paw again. "Thank you, March. You are a wonderful friend to Have and an even Greater Abbess." Verse said before turning over to River. "Have everybeast here inside the Abbey but still armed to the teeth. I want yourself, the Badger and March to come with me onto the grounds. Go Now.". River nodded at his friend and did as He was told. Verse called down to Belkin "Beneath this Hood are Feelings and Idea's, Ferret." He paused again and took a step forwards, now standing where there was a place for Archers built into the Walltop so he was in full view. He removed one of his own Dagger's and pointed at Belkin, speaking in a low tone of Voice.

" We are told to remember the idea and Feeling, not the creator of the idea, because a Beast can fail. He can be caught. He can be killed and forgotten. But many season's later an idea can still change the country, change somebeast, It can change their entire way of looking at thing's." He paused again to remove another, similar knife from his Belt and held them both in one Paw, by their points. "I've witnessed firsthand the power of ideas, of these Feeling's. I've seen Otherbeasts kill in the name of them; and die defending them. But you cannot touch an idea, cannot hold it or.." He paused, then sighed somewhat regretting what he was about to say. "Or..kiss it. An idea does not bleed, it cannot feel pain, and it does not love. I see myself as that Idea, I see other's as their own. However, I see you, Belkin deadclaw, as one who is Neither Idea nor feeling. I see you only as a murderer, a Slaver in younger season's. You kill in your quest for Power, but There is a problem. Hate. You say you Hate me, and Stoneclaw. You see, at first, I though it was hate too. Hate was all I knew. It built my world, imprisoned me, taught me how to eat, how to drink, how to breathe. I thought I'd die with all the hate in my veins. But upon seeing you it was all I knew, Belkin. I hate you the same way you hate me. And if you had an Idea, or felt anything..." He stopped, looking over at Abbess March again, before looking over at Belkin, who was stunned at what this Mouse, or former slave, had Said. "You'd stop this charade and Fight meunless you are afraid of a Slave." He growled, as if spitting out something that tasted Bad. An immediate response came from Below. "You are nothing but a fool, Mouse and Badger! I know no fear nor Feeling's! I am void of them, I know nothing of these Feeling's such as Worry or grief. Only Hate! You, Badger, are the one who is afraid to Fight me! You send this...Slave to Fight your battle for You, You gave me this Scar, and I will give you the same before Killing you after I take over this Abbey! You are Afraid!" Suddenly Stoneclaw poked his head beside Verse and growled out "I am not Afraid! I am Defiant, Ferret! I know no fear nor Death! Vengeance is the only thing I know, And I will show my defiance to You through my Hate and Through my Claws!" He shouted, swiping is Strengthened Claws through the air. Verse suddenly brought a paw down over the Badger's mouth, bent low and hissed into the Badger's ear "Be still, Friend. I have volunteered to Fight this. You will wait. You will chase him out after this fight, nothing more. Promise me." He whispered. Though angry at Verse, the Badger nodded and Verse removed his paw from the Badger's mouth. Verse then spoke again. "Enough! You will Fight me, ferret. These gates will open, however you are to Bring those four over and nobeast else.""Agreed, mouse.".

Soon The Abbey was packed with Redwaller's, still armed. River, Abbess March, Verse and Stoneclaw were outside on the Grounds of the Abbey. Belkin was with them, along with the Tied up Oogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel. Those tied up four were against the Wall and the Gates were closed and locked. Verse nodded at Abbess March for her to go inside, and she did. Stoneclaw was still up on the Ramparts and aiming an Arrow at Belkin's back in case he tried anything. River was behind Verse, sword halfway drawn. Verse and Belkin faced eachother, Belkin with his own sword and Verse with one Stoneclaw gave him. Belkin smirked at River, saying "You just watch, Warrior. This Abbey will fall and become mine.". River responded with a growl, and Verse and Belkin circled eachother, focusing, copying eachother's movement's. Belkin spoke to the Mouse as he held his sword in front of himsef and knees bent in a kind of crouch "Take off your mask...". Belkin called the hood Verse was wearing a Mask because it was worn like one, it shielded his Identity.

Verse muttered "No.". Belkin chuckled as they continued to circle eachother "Defiant until the end, are you? You won't cry like those other slaves, will you? You're not afraid of death. You're like me.". Verse growled, hearing this "The only thing you and I have in common, Belkin, is that we are both about to die." he hissed. Belkin smirked at this and spoke " How do you imagine that'll happen? "

Verse paused, straightening his back. Belkin did the same. They both stopped as Verse said "With my Sword through your chest.", Swinging his blade upwards in preparation for the fight. Belkin copied this and growled, then charged forwards at him. The fight had begun.

**Muahaha! Didn't think I'd let you read on and see if Verse lived or Died, now did I? I love Cliffhanger's!**

**Belkin: Well they don't.**

**River and Stoneheart: We do!**

**(V appears randomly, is Tackled by author of Fanfic)**

**V: Erm...You..You can let go now.**

**Author: No!**

**Verse: Yes!**

**Author: No!**

**River, Stoneclaw and Abbess March: Yes!**

**Verse: starts tugging at author, Is kicked in stomach and is sent flying into wall**

**(Huge fight ensues, V slips away leaving the Author alone. V Is busy hiding in closet with Jack skellington)**

**Jack: You too?**

**V: Yes, I'm afraid so...**

**Ha! by for now, Don't forget to R and R!!**


End file.
